GR7-Spartan
The Spartan is a medium class AAA, and the only one of the GRECO family to be built for ship maintenance purposes. It is unique in what its armor is made of and how the limbs work, but outside of that it has nothing extraordinary. Out of all the GRECO family AAAs, the Spartan’s armor is the most rounded and fully covers the frame. Its shoulders are large and circular guards, while its chest teeters off to a more square-ish shape; with its four thrusters found along the edges of the chest. Its legs are also rounded and end in a singular foot, reminiscent of the Phalanx. Its head is the shortest and takes cue from the Hoplite, as it is vaguely humanoid with its main camera being split in two. The head is also armored, similar to an ancient Greek warrior’s helmet. Two crests extend horizontally from the sides of the head, containing advanced sensors and electronics. The Spartan’s main purpose is ship maintenance, and achieves this with its advanced limb and manipulator control. Mainly, it possesses ball joints, which give it enhanced dexterity and flexibility. This passes on into actual combat by giving it an edge in handling most, if any and all weaponry. Outside of that, it possesses no actual remarkable features. Its cockpit is a standard linear seat located in the chest, but lacking the panoramic and often spacious view of an AAA such as the Hoplite. Most of the frame is devoted to its patented ‘KINECTPROOF ARMOR’, which resists a good amount of conventional kinetic weaponry, but is shredded to bits by beam and heat weaponry. While a maintenance AAA, it is somehow very popular with aces that prefer being able to fully customize their AAA from the ground up, as the Spartan is prone to succumbing to. There has been talk of a remodel, which would allow the Spartan to outright replace the Hoplite, but not much progress has been made in this endeavor. GR7-Spartan E-T (Engineering type) Differences: The Spartan E-T is heavily modified Spartan that ditches the majority of its combat capabilities for additional maintenance and engineering equipment. It sports a dark brown color scheme and a thinner helmet with a single antenna sticking upwards, attached to the right side of the head. Two large beige boxes are attached to the underside of the Spartan's forearms. These boxes contain manipulators and tools used to repair and maintain machinery. Additional sub-thrusters are housed in the shoulders. Weaknesses: It is not a combat AA, meaning that it possesses no notable advantages over a Spartan intended for combat. That being said, it is the only engineering AA to be able to wield weaponry. Uses: It is fielded extensively in just about any military or militia group, and also in colony repair teams. While it tends to be too expensive for pure civilian groups, it still sees occasional use in mining operations and such. Handling: Its cockpit is redesigned to be both incredibly simple and complex. The average pilot will be able to make out the controls for moving it, but the arm controls and such would be confusing and hard to master. Otherwise it handles like a normal Spartan. Category:AA Category:Machines Category:GRECO family Category:Olympus Inc